Not With Haste
by returnofkingaragorn
Summary: Kahlan Mahon is transported to Middle-Earth after an attack from a vicious dog. Is she there for a reason, and why? This is her story as she becomes a companion of the Fellowship of the Ring. Her journey is filled with adventure, discovery, laughs, pain, and love. 10th walker. Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everybody! I haven't uploaded a story in a while! The recent Hobbit movie really got me back into my LoTR obsession and so I decided to write this. I decided to do movie verse cause I'm lazy and don't know the books as well. This is my first LoTR fanfiction so please let me know what you think! I don't own LoTR. Tolkien owns LotR, I only own Raegan and Kahlan. **

**Album listening to while writing: **_**"Babel"**_** – Mumford and Sons**

* * *

Chapter 1

Falling, I could feel myself falling and there was nothing I could do. I saw nothing but the darkness that was engulfing me. I screamed and sat up with speed panting in a cold sweat. A dream, it was just a dream, thank god. I glanced over to the clock 7:00 AM it said. With a sigh I removed my covers and climbed out of my bed my feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room for something to wear. I grabbed my jeans and put them on. I glanced around in search of a shirt. I grabbed a white shirt and then put on a blue button up

I glanced at my clock and noticed that took 15 minutes! Running quickly I brushed my teeth and put my contacts in. Grabbing a pair of socks I threw them on and then slid on my black combat boots. I ran to my car my dark brown leather satchel bag strapped to my back keys in hand. I started the ignition and made my way to my college.

I was in my senior year, thankfully. I was studying science technology and hopefully planned to make computer programs and work for Apple or Microsoft. I was just in time for my final exam until graduation. I rushed in and took a seat as the teacher sent a look towards me. I sighed and listened to him finish explaining then took my exam.

_~Two hours later~_

I left the exam room with a tired sigh, I sure do sigh a lot. "Kahlan!" I whip my head around and see my best friend running towards me, "Oh hey Rae," I exclaim as she finally reaches me. "How did your exam go?" She asks me enthusiastically. I chuckle and shake my head, "I'm pretty sure I did well. I'm ready to go home and sleep ya know," She giggled, "You sleep too much!" I shrugged, "yeah I guess," not really caring. You see, Rae, or her full name Raegan was an extrovert. She loved being out and seeing people and was so energetic and always doing something. She had long blond hair with blue eyes. She's tall, tan and had a beautiful figure. Most people were surprised we are best friends me being her complete opposite.

"You should come over to my house today! I'm having a few people over," She proposed. I thought over her suggestion, "Yeah maybe, I don't know." She nodded understanding that I preferred to be alone a lot. "Okay, well I'll see ya!" She hugged me and then bounced off her usually bubbly self. I chuckled and turned back to my car getting in and driving home to my apartment. I unlocked the house and set the keys on the table before crawling into my bed going back to sleep.

_~3 hours later~_

Sunlight cracked through my eyelids and I slowly opened my eyes blinking. I looked towards my clock and it said 1 pm. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror at my disheveled appearance. My long black hair that reached my hips was knotted and unruly. My hazel eyes were shadowed with sleep. I was short only 5'2''. I was pale my Irish heritage showing through, and lack of sun. I wasn't perfectly skinny but whatever, I liked my pizza. I called up Raegan, "Hey I think I'm gonna come over just give me a few minutes. I could use a drink." "Awesomesauce," Rae replied. I giggled at her teenage reply. I brushed through my hair carefully and grabbed my satchel. Rae didn't live to far so I decided to walk through a field since it was a shortcut.

I was walking in the middle of the field my mind wandering to distant lands and thinking of books that I haven't read yet. I heard a growl to my right; I turned my head and see a vicious dog growling at me. It leapt up, "Holy Shit!" I screamed out as it collided with my chest. I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

I came to and pain erupted in my chest and it was hard to breathe. I groaned in pain and slowly opened my eyes. My vision cleared and I was met with 2 blue orbs staring down at me. I yelped and scrambled back my chest protesting the movement. My head went dizzy as pain erupted in my chest and my vision blurred. "I'm sorry I alarmed you." A voice travelled to my ears as the man who the eyes belonged to came to my side. I looked over at him and didn't say a word; I just took in his features. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, "sexy" I thought. His dark hair was shoulder length and wavy but at the same time knotted. It was a rough look and I must say it looked very good on him.

I finally tore my gaze from him and focused on my surroundings. A forest, how did I get in a forest? "Where am I?" I asked looking back to him. He gave me a confused look, "Just outside of Bree. But please milady, you are bleeding let me tend to your wounds." I glanced down to my chest, and suddenly just like that the throbbing pain hit me and I let out a heavy breath. I returned my gaze back to him about to say okay when I realized I had no idea who he was. My eyes darkened as I realized this and he seemed to notice.

I slowly rose to my feet a flash of pain went throughout my body and I winced, "That's okay…I think I'll…" I trailed off realizing I had no excuse and had no idea where I was. He took a step towards me and I bolted. I gracefully jumped over fallen trees and never lost my balance the pain however was increasing and I was gasping for breath. I could feel the blood running down my stomach and seeping through my shirt. My vision was getting darker as I ran I was slowing down, I could hear his footsteps behind me and 4 other peoples footsteps. I was going to die, he was going to kill me. "Milady please come back we mean no harm." I heard his voice come from behind me.

I glanced back and saw 5 blurry figures running after me. I quickly turned left and my long hair got tangled on a tree branch. It pulled me back and I fell to the ground with little energy. My vision growing weaker, I untangled my hair from the branch just as the 5 came around the corner. I didn't have the energy to get back up but I started crawling away albeit slowly but I still crawled. My arms were weak and I collapse on the forest floor on my stomach. The man approached me, "That was a very stupid thing to do." I turned on my back to look at him, my hair falling from my face and away from my ears, I just saw an outline.

His eyes travelled to the blood all over my abdomen and he let out a breath. He turned back to my face but his eyes weren't focused on me. "You're an elf," he stated unbelieving and I looked at him confused. I heard whispers behind the man and I looked over to the other 4 blobs. My eyes were straining to make out individual figures but I couldn't. "I'm not an elf." I stated bluntly. Elves don't exist, surely he should know that. "You're ears disagree with that statement." I looked at him and then lifted a hand to my ears. Sure enough my ears were pointed. What the hell? What kind of weird twisted dream is this? I dropped my hand to the ground without a word.

"May I please tend to your wounds, Milady" he asked me once again concerned. I slowly nodded to him breathing getting harder and harder with each moment as it slowed. My eyes started feeling heavy and were drooping. The dark haired man noticed and said a quick "I'm sorry" as he ripped my shirt open to look at my wounds. There were 3 long animal scratches that were going from my collar bone across my chest and down right above my left breast. "Is she going to die Strider?" a lighter voice was faint in my ears. "I don't know," the man said grimly, he thought I was unconscious I could tell. No one would ever say that if the person they were tending to was conscious.

I cracked my eyes open and looked at him, "You're name's Strider?" I asked weakly. He glanced over at me surprised and nodded before pouring water on my wounds to clean them. I hissed in pain and looked down noticing all the blood and I came to the realization that I was most likely going to die. I shouldn't have run it was a stupid ass decision. Strider glanced at me and started working faster. He ripped a piece off his tunic and began dabbing at the wounds on my chest to rid of the extra blood. "M'names Kahlan. Someone outta know, ya know just in case…" I couldn't stay conscious anymore and succumbed to the darkness that wished to envelope me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this so far. I am having a lot of trouble deciding between Aragorn/OC or Legolas/OC. If it's a Aragorn/OC then Kahlan and Legolas will be close friends and vice versa. Please review and let me know what you think! It would be greatly appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yayy chapter 2 :D I hope you guys liked this. I definitely had fun writing it and woke up at 10:45 am and wrote until like 11 pm! (obviously I took a lot of breaks) but the point is I spent a lot of time writing this and I just hope you enjoy it :D **

**I still don't own LOTR still : ( sadly.**

**NinjaElf: I appreciate your review so I would like to address some of the things you said. I realize what you mean about her clothes and so I went back and changed them, if you would like to go back and look. I have a reason for why she was turned into an elf and that's kind of an important part of the story so it won't be revealed right away. Although a lot of explaining as to why she is here is in this chapter. As for her waist length hair, I don't see a problem with her hair, everyone has different hair; I know someone and her hair is down to her mid thighs. It makes Kahlan a bit unique because her hair is so long. As for your suggestions, a lot of them I had already been considering before I even started the story so they weren't very necessary. I sincerely appreciate your time to review my story but with that being said, I think you should've read a bit more before writing such a review as that considering I only put up the first chapter.**

****_Italics - Sindarin_

**Bold - Translation**

Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself on hard cold stone; I preferred the forest if anyone asked. I stirred and raised a hand to my chest to find cloth wrapping around my wounds. They were freshly changed only a few hours old, as there was no blood seeping through them. I slowly sat up and looked around me. I was in some sort of cave, outside however, was looking over a mass of field and forest. I heard raised voices to my left and the small man with curly hair was stomping out a fire yelling at the other 3. My eyes met with the light haired one that was on the chubby side.

He smiled at me kindly and I immediately knew that we were going to get along. I smiled back and my eyes tore away from him when I heard a shriek that had my hands flying to cover my ears. The chubby man looked over to the black haired, "Mr. Frodo," the panic was evident in his voice. The others ran and grabbed their swords; I looked around and found a long sword obviously meant for me. I quickly picked it up and holy shit that thing was heavy. One of the small people grabbed my hand and ran, so I followed. We formed a barrier in front of Frodo and 5 cloaked figures glided towards us.

The figure in the front, obviously the leader, quickly and with ease pushed the chubby one aside. He then came towards me, "What the hell!" I screamed and with adrenaline and instinct brought my sword up to his, my arms wobbling with the strain. He swung at my head and I dropped to the ground just missing the attack my wounds opening again. "What the fuck is going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I was flung to the side landing on my back. I grumbled and slide my eyes open to see the black haired one, Frodo, I think that's his name, turn invisible. My eyes went wide and the black figure stabbed thin air but I heard a scream pierce my ears.

Strider came in and began attacking the cloaked figures setting them on fire as they fell over the edge. Frodo came back into view and I crawled over to him. I noticed a wound from the blade and it looked like it was poisoned. "Strider." I heard the chubby one call out and Strider came rushing over, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he stated bitterly. He looked over at me finally noticing my presence and I smiled weakly at him. "This is beyond my skill, he needs Elvish medicine." We rushed down the fortress and began running. "Rivendell is six days from here!" Six days, Oh god. I looked over to Frodo and could tell he was getting worse.

We came to a stop and one of the small men asked, "What's happening to him?" Strider replied, "He's crossing into the Shadow world. He will become one of them soon," he looked up to the blond, "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil," Strider corrected.

"Kingsfoil Aye, it's a weed." "It may slow down the poison." The blond ran off to look for the weed as I stood there feeling hopeless. I looked towards the other two and they were so concerned for their friend. "He's going to be okay," I whispered to the two. They looked up and one spoke up, "My name's Pippin, and he's Merry. That's Frodo," he gestured to the black haired one, "and the blond is Sam." The one named Merry smiled at me and I smiled back, "I'm Kahlan, It's a pleasure to meet you." Strider looked up at me, and then back at Sam as the latter rushed forward with the weed.

I noticed a woman sneak up on Strider just at the last moment, "What's this? A ranger off guard?" She asked as she put a blade to his throat. He ignored it and chewed the weed before putting the paste in Frodo's wound. Frodo cried out in pain. The black haired woman knelt down next to Frodo and spoke,

"_Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad." _**Frodo, I am Arwen – I've come to help you. Hear my voice… Come back to the light**

I understood what she said but how I had absolutely no idea, I looked over to Pippin, "Can you understand that?" He shook his head sadly, and I nodded. What the hell was going on? "We must get him to my father," she said to Strider.

He stood up and walked over with her to the horse, _"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon." _**(Stay with the Hobbits, I will send horses for you.) **

Arwen protested, "_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." _**I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.**

Strider shook his head, _"Andelu i ven." _**The road is too dangerous**

I stopped listening feeling that I was eavesdropping and instead sat on the ground with my legs crossed. I brought my hand back up to my ears and felt the point, I sighed, I was just so confused. I glanced up to Strider, that couldn't possibly be his real name, Strider? It sounds like a Robin Hood type thing. I tilted my head while I looked at him. Now that I think about it, he definitely could be the Robin Hood kind. He's very smart and knows his way around. The woman sped away with Frodo riding with her. Leaving just me, Pippin, Merry, Strider and Sam. Strider turned to me sighing and noticed me staring, "What," he asked. I just shook my head trying to hide my smile. "Who was that?" I heard Pippin speak up behind me. Strider replied with, "My adopted sister." **(A/N: I hope you guys don't mind I did that, but it seems that it's going to be an Aragorn/OC so yeah). **

"We cannot rest, we must be in Rivendell soon," he commanded of us. I stood up and looked over to the other men giving a shrug; I walked quickly to stand next to Strider, I needed answers. We walked in silence for a little before I spoke up, "Thank you, for saving my life." He looked up at me, "You are welcome." I nodded before deciding to not beat about the bush, "Where am I?" He looked at me unbelieving, "Middle-Earth." I gave him a confused look, "Middle-Earth, I've never heard about that. In all honesty I don't even think I'm from this world."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed, "This is nothing like where I live, never in my life have I heard of a town called Bree and a place called Rivendell. You're clothes are strange. You carry swords for God's sakes! You ride horses too! A Horse, horses haven't been used since like the 1900's. I have no idea who you are and I'm sorry but you're names are weird and Elves! There is no such thing as Elves. Them," I pointed to Sam and Company, "Never have I seen anyone that looked like them yet here are 3 of them! And, and Frodo! He just disappeared up on that boulder top thing that's impossible people can't just disappear!" I slid down the length of the tree trunk and sat on the forest floor my eyes stinging.

Strider looked at me with concern on his features talking to himself, "I had a feeling but I didn't think it would be true." I heard what he said and looked at him confused, "What," I asked. He walked over to me and took my hand helping me up, "I can't give you answers, but I know some people who can. A thing such as this hasn't happened in over 3,000 years." I tilted my head tears falling down my cheek. He wiped them away with his thumb, "You can find the answer why you're here in Rivendell. I promise though, if you have any other questions I would be glad to answer along the way." I nodded and sniffed and started walking with him.

I laughed ironically and he looked over at me confused, "You're going to have a lot of questions to answer." He just chuckled and shook his head. I smiled up at him. "I must say, I'm glad that you all found me and not someone else." "Why is that?" he asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know, you saved me and I feel safe. Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam seem nice. I don't know you all well but I don't mind the company which back home I preferred to be alone."

I lowered my voice and whispered, "So what exactly are Merry and Pippin?" Strider glanced back at them before looking at me, "They're Hobbits. They live in the Shire, in Hobbiton. Not many know of them, which is good. They rarely see evil. They live simple lives and don't leave the Shire usually." I nodded not saying a word.

We walked in silence for a while my mind wandering. I had no idea what he was thinking but I didn't mind it was nice and quiet except for the shenanigans created by the hobbits. Strider spoke up for the first time asking me a question, "You said elves aren't real where you are from. What did you mean by that?" The hobbits walked faster and stood by my side listening in. I took a deep breath before explaining, "There are no elves, or hobbits or anything really, just humans. There's no magic at all, there's no Kings or Queens. There are countries and continents scattered all over the world separated by oceans."

I looked to Sam and he smiled at me, I smiled back then turned my attention to Merry when he spoke. "What's it like where you live." I looked around and realized everyone was looking at me with their undivided attention. I thought about it for a minute and felt sad, "I live in a little valley surrounded by mountains. It's a town in the state of Pennsylvania which is in the country of America. It's filled with fields, farms and forests. The buildings are old like hundreds of years old." I chuckled a little, "If you go to the mountains or in a town called Lancaster you can find people that are Amish, which means they use a horse and buggy, they dress in old clothes nothing like what I wear, they don't use electricity and they farm."

"Sounds pleasant," Pippin spoke up. Strider asked a question, "No Kings or Queens? Do you have soldiers?" I nodded, "No Kings or Queens or nobility. It's in our Declaration of Independence." I got strange looks, so I went into further detail, "You see, Kings and Queens weren't ruled out until about a few hundred years ago. Britain was ruling over America and the people didn't want to be ruled over anymore. So the people got together and fought against Britain for Freedom. Britain was at the time the greatest army in the world. However, our people's hope and bravery stayed strong and we won. We became independent and despised Kings so we made a Declaration of Independence to live by and the most memorable quote is, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness."

"I would love to go there!" Sam spoke up excitedly. I looked around me at the forest and sighed, "No you wouldn't. The people are cruel and horrible. There are no manners. There is no milady, or sir. If a man likes a woman or thinks she is pretty he will rudely tell her so, or shout out that she has a nice ass. Men have no respect for women anymore. It's sad but true." I looked over at Strider, "That's why I ran away. I was confused especially after you told me I was outside Bree and you called me Milady."

All the men around looked horrified, maybe I shouldn't had said that. "Were you ever treated badly?" I looked over to Merry to answer his question and shrugged, "Sure, I've had my ass grabbed in public and rude comments thrown my way. Men think it's endearing but it's not. I just brush them off though." They all got dark looks in their eyes. "You did not fight back or at least say something." I looked at Strider, "What are you crazy! I'd get my ass kicked." Sam spoke up, "But you just said that all men are created equal or something of the like." I chuckled, "Yeah, men," I stressed the word. They all stayed silent.

Strider stopped suddenly and I stopped and the hobbits ran into me knocking me over. We fell into a heap on the ground all the hobbits piled on my chest and knocking the wind out of me. I strained to talk, "You're hurting my chest, please get off." The hobbits looked horrified and quickly scrambled off. I looked down at my chest and noticed it was bleeding again. I let out an agitated groan. "You should feel lucky. That is healing much faster than it would if you were not an Elf." Strider spoke up as he lent me a hand to get up. "You should feel lucky. That is healing much faster than it would if you were not an elf," I mumbled in a mocking and agitated tone, but he didn't hear me. He then addressed the group, "We shall rest here tonight." He went off to collect firewood and I was left with the hobbits.

"Give it to her!" I heard Merry whisper to Pippin. "No why don't you give it to her." Sam sighed exasperated, "I'll give it to her you block heads." "Oi!" Sam walked over to me, "Strider found this lying next to you when we found you. We weren't sure if it was yours or not but we kept it in case." I looked at what was in his hand and smiled brightly, "My satchel!" He handed it to me and I took it then knelt down and hugged him. "Thank you Sam!" I heard Pippin sigh and whisper to Merry, "Maybe we should've given it to her." I had to hold back my smile.

Strider returned with firewood and dropped it on the ground. I released Sam from my hug and stood back up to my full height. His face was red blushing, I just smiled at him. Soon we were all seated around a nice fire while I looked through my satchel. I found my phone, oh that's really helpful I thought to myself sarcastically. My wallet was in there with all my money that was now useless. My keys obviously, I thought of my warm cozy bed at my apartment and was hit with the case of homesickness. Headphones, hmm, I looked at my phone. Full battery, well I could listen to music some. Finally I pulled out a book; I smiled to myself tears coming to my eyes as I realized it was my Sorcerer's Stone book. The same one my grandfather used to read to me every night when I was a kid before I went to bed.

I put it back in my satchel as I looked around the campfire to my new friends. My eyes lingered on Strider wondering why he hadn't just left me by myself. I was almost healed by now so I didn't need medical attention. He never said anything really and if he did it was blunt and to the point almost no emotion. He must've felt me staring because he looked away from the fire and at me staring into my eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul, I could feel the fire in my cheeks as I flushed from embarrassment at being caught. I recovered quickly and asked him, "How close are we to Rivendell?" "We're halfway there," was my reply before he looked back down at the fire. I smiled and started humming "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

"What are you humming?" I stopped humming and turned to Merry, "It's a song from my world." "What are the lyrics?" I laughed knowing that it was going to sound weird to them and started singing,

"We've got to hold on to what we've got

Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love - well give it a shot"

I started hopping around and dancing while I belt out the chorus

"Whooah, we're half way there

Livin on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear

Livin on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Merry and Pippin decided to join in my dancing and we swung around doce doeing. I noticed Sam was still sitting looking sad, he was obviously very fond of Frodo. It made me feel bad for me.

Whooah, we're half way there

Livin on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear

Livin on a prayer

Livin on a prayer!"

I finished as I erupted into never ending chorus of giggles while the hobbits still danced around to imaginary music. "The song is over guys!" The stopped in their tracks, "Oh," was a reply from Pippin before they all just started laughing. Pippin suddenly became serious, "Merry"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

I giggled as I sat on the ground next to Strider while he sat on a log. I heard Sam mention something about making food, and I realized how hungry I was. I looked up to Strider and noticed him staring at me but I ignored this and asked the question that has been annoying since I first heard his name, "What's your real name?" His eyebrows rose and he quietly said, "Aragorn." I smiled slightly, "What?" he questioned noticing me smiling. I looked up at him, "I like it. Aragorn," I repeated it trying it on my tongue and it felt nice, better than saying Strider, "it suits you." He thanked me and then took off his sword before sliding off the log to sit next to me on my right.

Sam came over to us with two bowls filled with soup, "Thank you Sam." I smiled at him before tasting the meal. Aragorn nodded his thanks and the two of us sat in silence while we ate our meals. The hobbits were talking animatedly. "They remind me of my younger brothers." Aragorn finished eating and put the bowl beside him to his right and looked over at me just listening so I continued, "Their names were Aidan and James. They were just like Merry and Pippin. Always getting in trouble except Aidan and James were twins. They still get into trouble, they're only 15. But they're good boys; they know when enough is enough."

Aragorn looked over at Merry and Pippin as they talked with Sam. "How old are you?" I looked at him surprised, "I'm only 22." He nodded, "How about you, how old are you?" His face flushed and he looked down, and I smiled mischievously, "C'mon. I told you my age." "87," was his reply. My mouth dropped, "You're joking!" "I'm not," he said grimly. "Holy shit, you look really good for your age! I would've guessed around 30 or something." He smiled his dazzling smile and my breath caught in my throat never seeing him smile like that before. "Why thank you, milady" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes recovering, "Enough of that no formalities. I hate formalities."

He smirked with a glint in his eyes and called out to the hobbits, "Kahlan wishes you to call her Lady Kahlan from now on." The hobbits looked at me and nodded, "Of course Lady Kahlan," came Sam's reply. My mouth dropped open unbelieving and I turned back to Aragorn and saw him laughing. I punched his arm, "I can't believe you did that!" He just smiled at me. "I'll get you back for that," I warned him. He quirked an eyebrow, "Will you?" I nodded with determination, "Yes, I may not know how to fight but I'm clever. So you better watch your back Aragorn."

I stood up and walked to get my satchel before walking back to Aragorn. "I'm going to bed so goodnight." I placed my satchel on the ground and used it as a pillow before letting my eyes close listening to the crackle of the fire. "Goodnight Kahlan," I heard him reply before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up curled in a blanket which I don't remember falling asleep with. I sat up and looked down at my chest. My wounds were completely healed. I smiled and stood up stretching. Aragorn was nowhere to be found but I wasn't worried. He usually would disappear without a word and then suddenly pop up again. I took a deep breath savoring the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise which I wanted to see. I saw a tree that had very good climbing branches and jumped up to the first branch before gracefully jumping from branch to branch before I reached a spot where I could see the sun rise over the mountains.

I sat on the branch just watching the sun rise, the ones back home were nothing compared to this. The sky was so clear, the colors vibrant. Birds were singing and the trees were whispering to me. I felt completely content and like I could just sit there for hours until I heard a voice, "Where's Kahlan." I was pulled from my thoughts, "I'm here." I replied as I dropped from branch to branch until I gracefully landed on the ground. The hobbits heads whipped to me, "Why were you in a tree?" I shrugged, "I wanted to see the sunrise and it was very peaceful. The birds were singing and the trees were whispering to me so I just stayed up there."

Aragorn's mouth twitched up in a smile, "It would seem your Elf features are starting to come out the more time spent here." The hobbits started packing their things up and I figured it meant that we were getting ready to leave. "That reminds me," I said turning to Aragorn, "Why am I an Elf." He rolled up his blanket before turning back to me, "I do not know, that is another thing I cannot answer. I am sure you'll find your answer soon." I let out a sigh, this was annoying.

I picked up the blanket that was over me, "I'm assuming this was yours." I said holding it out for Aragorn to take. He looked at it then back to me, "You keep it. You'll need it." I looked down at the blanket, "What?" I looked up but he wasn't there. He was by where our fire was and was scattering the rocks so no one would know we were there. "Okay then," I mumbled to myself stuffing the blanket into my satchel.

We left a few minutes later and the trip was long and tiring. It was rest of the days were filled with small talk with the hobbits while Aragorn led us to Rivendell. On the sixth day I was talking with Sam when I heard, "Welcome to Rivendell." I turned away from Sam and my breath was taken away. The place was beautiful, and unlike anything I had ever seen. It was so pure and I found myself speechless. "Wow," I whispered under my breath. "It's beautiful."

We walked to the courtyard and was met with a man with long dark hair and grey eyes, "Welcome to Rivendell, I am Lord Elrond." The others started to bow and I copied looking at Aragorn silently asking if this was correct manners. He slightly nodded his head and I looked up at Lord Elrond. He smiled and asked the elves to take the hobbits to their rooms. "How is Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, Elrond turned to him and assured him he was recovering.

He turned back to Aragorn and me and asked us to follow him. I gave Aragorn a nervous look and he just nodded letting me know it was fine. I took a deep breath and walked side by side with Aragorn as we walked down the beautiful halls into what I assumed to be Elrond's study. I noticed another man standing in the room and turned to see a tall man with a long grey beard, long grey hair a pointy hat and robes. I smiled to myself thinking he reminded me of Dumbledore.

Aragorn left my side and I was standing in the middle of the room just me, I felt so awkward. "3,000 years since this has happened." I heard Elrond say and I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What?" Gandalf stepped forward, "You might want to have a seat." I sat down in the chair to my left and looked to everyone's faces. "So…" I said. Elrond sat down at his desk, "It has 3,000 years since Sauron. At that time a human came over from Earth to help save Middle-Earth. It has seemed that these humans have a great destiny to aid us in defeating our enemies. They come only when Middle-Earth is in dire need. I didn't realize how bad things were, yet here you are."

I sat there in silence talking in the new information so, basically I was destined to help save this world because it's about to be destroyed? Oh, how wonderful. "Who was the last one who came," I suddenly asked. Gandalf smiled, "Isildur's wife, Isabella" I let out a little oh, before asking him who Isildur was.

Elrond took a breath before explaining, "Thousands of years ago there was a Dark Lord Sauron who craved power. It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. Now it has fallen into the hands of Mr. Frodo and its fate must be decided.

I let the information sink in for a while, the silence in the room was deafening. "I'm supposed to help save this world?" Gandalf nodded. My breathing started getting heavier and heavier until I was nearly hyperventilating. Aragorn rushed to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him my eyes wide with fear. "Calm down. It's going to be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word." I looked at him and started to believe him, he was going to protect me and help me everything was fine. He's already saved my life once I know I can trust him. I calmed down and took a deep breath and swallowed. "I'm okay," I smiled weakly at him. He nodded his head and stood up moving to my right by the chair.

I looked up to Elrond and apologized. He chuckled, "Do not fret, that was very mild compared to the past. Isabella was much worse." I nodded smiling lightly. "There will be a council a few days after Frodo awakes. I am expecting you there. The races are gathering to decide the rings fate. You are an asset to this decision." I nodded in understanding. "Until then I will have Aragorn train you with swords and have one the elves train you in archery." My eyes widened, this ought to be good. I nodded again. "Very well, you may go." He turned his attention to Aragorn. Please show her to her room so she can change." Aragorn bowed his head and offered me his arm which I took after a slight bow to Elrond.

Aragorn led me to into the hallway where we walked silently. "How are you feeling?" He asked me quietly. I looked at him, "Scared," I answered. He looked at me, "You'll be fine. You're very strong, you know that." I laughed lightly. "I can barely hold a sword." He shook his head, "That is not what I meant. You are very brave. I saw you stand up to the Ringwraiths even though you had never picked up a sword in your life. When I first found you, you're body refused to slip out of consciousness until you felt safe. Those are very good traits for a soldier." I looked down at the ground a slight blush on my features. I then noticed that we had stopped walking and stood at a door. My room, I figured. "I'm not a soldier." I said quietly. He looked at me, "Not yet, but it's somewhere in you. I know it." I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you out in the courtyard in an hour and we can start training," he broke the silence. "Already," I asked slightly shocked. He smirked, "You don't even know how to hold a sword correctly. I think we need to practice as much as we possibly can." I chuckled and agreed. He let go of my arm, "There should be an elleth coming to draw a bath and give you fresh clothes." "Thank you," I said to him. He bowed mockingly, "Anything for you Lady Kahlan." I giggled and smacked his arm, "Stop that. I'll meet you in an hour." He smiled lightly at me and turned walking down the hallway. I slipped into my room and lent against the wooden door, "What am I doing?" I asked myself.

I walked over to the bed and plopped down exasperated. Does this really have to happen now! I can't fall for a guy now; it's the end of the world. Besides it's Aragorn he's probably taken and he's 87 for God's sake. I'm only 22, I'm just a child to him. I groaned and heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. A beautiful elleth came in with a few dresses and some tunics and leggings. She silently drew a bath and walked back into my room. "Anything else milady," she asked. I smiled kindly at her and then told her that I was fine. She bowed slightly and then silently slipped out of the room.

I slipped out of my clothes and slid into the nice warm bath. I washed off all the grim and grit from my legs and all the blood from my wounds. The worst however was my hair. It was filled with dirt, leaves, twigs and knots there was a lot of knots. I gently washed through my hair pulling out all the leaves and twigs. I have a feeling I'm going to need to cut this soon. I shrugged and continued running my fingers through my hair until all the dirt was out and it was free of knots and clean. I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around myself drying of and squeezing out my hair. I got dressed quickly in brown leggings a black tunic and slipped my black boots back on. I shook my hair out and noticed a hair tie on my wrist and quickly put my hair up in a bun because I knew that this training was going to take a lot out of me.

I walked out of my room and walked up to a random elf asking him if he could show me the way to the courtyard. He silently nodded and I followed him until we came to the courtyard. I thanked him and he walked away without a word. Huh, stuck up much? I looked over to Aragorn and walked down the stairs to meet him. He looked away from the mountains and over at me. I slightly smiled at him. His eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't bring your sword." I looked down at my waist. Oh. Oops. I gave him a guilty smile and he just shook his head. "Follow me."

I followed him until we came to the training grounds and it had dummies, targets, bows, arrows, and swords. "Wow," I whispered. He grabbed a sword and handed it to me. I took it and it immediately dropped to the ground. I laughed nervously as his eyes looked at me with concern. "This is going to take more time than I originally thought." I defended myself, "Hey, in my world we have guns." "Guns?" I nodded my head, "They are these metal contraptions that have a bullet in them. You pull the trigger and the bullet which is a little round ball of metal comes flying at them at miles a minute and it's very deadly because it's small and can lodge itself in hearts, lungs, stomachs and cause internal bleeding or even you're brain and kill you on the spot." He nodded not really understand or knowing what to say in reply.

"Why don't we start with how to hold a sword?" I could do that. It took about fifteen minutes but I finally understood how to hold a sword. I was very lucky because Aragorn was very patient with me. Either that or he was very good at staying calm, it was possible it was just both but I didn't mind. "Let's work on your stance now." "Okay" He told me to hold the sword and stand the way I would stand if I was about to fight. I took my position and he shook his head. "You're legs are entirely too far apart. You want them at shoulder length so that you have a good grip on the ground and balance. I fixed my position and he told me to move my legs just a little closer together. "Good."

He stood there for a while staring at me before he randomly swung at me catching me off guard. My eyes went wide and lifted the sword clashing with his my arms straining against his strength. He attacked again and I blocked it, he continued for about 5 minutes each blow I was back up until I tripped and fell on the stairs his sword at my throat my eyes were wide and I was breathing heavily. He took the sword away from my throat and offered a hand for me to get up. I glared at him and got up on my own.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

He explained calmly, "You have to keep your footing, and never back up. Always try to get on the offensive side, not defensive." I stared at him my face void of all emotion but my jaw was clenched. "Why didn't you tell me before that," I asked through gritted teeth. "I wanted to see what you would do on instinct. You are going to need a lot of work. Sword fighting doesn't seem to be your forte." I just continued to stare at him and then exploded, "Of course it's not my forte! I'm a Science and Computer Technology student! You know what that means? That means I don't fight; I barely do anything physical. I sit down and write programming like HTML and JAVA. Not fighting with swords or bows and arrows or guns or whatever. I'm a science student, not a soldier and definitely not this amazing person that is destined to save Middle-Earth, because trust me; if it's up to me to save this world I'm sorry but you are all dead because I can't fight, I can barely stick up for myself. Hell, I could barely pass exams." I stood there breathing heavily with anger. Aragorn just stared at me with wide eyes unsure what to do.

I dropped my sword and ran from the training grounds tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was going but I ran to the courtyard and nearly got trampled by horses of people arriving. I stopped in my place getting out of the way of the horses. I saw a blond elf dismount a horse and look at me. Our eyes connected and he must've noticed the tears in my eyes because he looked at me concerned. I then continued running hearing footsteps behind me. I ran and ran until I stopped in a garden of some kind and I sat down on a bench and cried and cried.

**A/N: so this definitely was a longer chapter, and I'd like to think that this is going to make up the fact that I probably won't have another update for a little bit because I have exams on Friday and Monday. Then I have another exam on Wednesday and then school starts at 12 on Thursday and Friday next week so it's going to be crazy. Reviews are very much appreciated :D **

**Legolas is going to be more in the next chappy so yay :D I've decided it's going to be a Aragorn/OC but Legolas is gonna be a close friend to her. I hope that doesn't bother you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long! I have been as busy as a bee with the new musical that I am in. I had finals in the beginning of the month and then new classes started and it has been absolutely hectic with teachers loading us with work and review papers. I hope you guys like this chapter, I had some fun writing it. One of the scenes was actually inspired by a Snapple Cap! Inspiration comes from the strangest of things!**

**Vana: I honestly did not mean to make her feel guilty and I actually spoke to her apologizing. I apologize if my response came off as a bit rude and frank! I promise you I didn't intend it to be like that. I guess that's one hard thing about the internet is that it's hard to get the tone of how things are written. I thank you for your criticism and have taken some of that into mind, thank you! I've been working on her character changing some things about her and constantly taking the Mary-Sue test over and over to try to get as far away from a Mary-Sue as I possibly can without changing her completely considering I have already written a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or any of the characters, I just own Raegan and Kahlan :)**

* * *

_I dropped my sword and ran from the training grounds tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was going but I ran to the courtyard and nearly got trampled by horses of people arriving. I stopped in my place getting out of the way of the horses. I saw a blond elf dismount a horse and look at me. Our eyes connected and he must've noticed the tears in my eyes because he looked at me concerned. I then continued running hearing footsteps behind me. I ran and ran until I stopped in a garden of some kind and I sat down on a bench and cried and cried._

**Chapter 3**

"Milady, what is the matter?" a velvet voice spoke up from in front of me. I sniffed and looked up tears blurring my vision. I wiped away my tears to get a better look at him. He had long golden hair and striking blue eyes and pointed ears. An Elf! "It's nothing. I was being foolish." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" He sat down next to me on the stone bench and looked at me with concern in his eyes. I took a breath and began explaining, "I was training with Aragorn and he took me off guard and I was mad that he treated me that way because I had never trained before and I was embarrassed and he made me look like a fool so I yelled at him."

The blond looked away in thought before turning back to me and spoke in a soft voice, "If Aragorn truly did that then I believe that he is in the wrong. He should not have treated a lady such as you in such a manner. You are in the wrong as well, Aragorn may have embarrassed you but you had no right to yell at him." I thought over his words for a moment and nodded my head. "I believe you both should apologize." I sighed knowing he was right, "Thank you –er…" I realized suddenly not knowing his name. "Legolas of Mirkwood," he supplied for me. I smiled at him, "Thank you Legolas of Mirkwood," I giggled. He chuckled, "You are welcome milady." "Kahlan," I informed. He smiled his eyes kind, "Lady Kahlan." I scrunched my nose, "Please just call me Kahlan." His eyebrows raised in surprise before replying, "Of course."

He stood up and I stood up from the bench with him. "I should go find Aragorn now." Legolas offered me his arm, "May I?" My cheeks flushed and I nodded, "You may." We started walking from the garden and back into the courtyard. I looked at him for a moment, "How do you know where Aragorn is?" He smiled at me, "Listen closely, you can hear the sword colliding with a dummy." I stopped walking and closed my eyes listening intently and sure enough, I could hear every stroke that fell upon the practice dummy. I slowly opened my eyes, "Wow, I never noticed that before." He looked at me confused and opened his mouth and then closed it quickly shaking his head. He was probably not going to ask but whatever, I didn't feel like explaining.

He led me just outside the training grounds and slipped his arm out of mine. He smiled at me, "I'll leave you here." I thanked him with a smile and he smiled back before giving a slight bow and turned on his heel and left. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the training grounds to see Aragorn beating the dummy with his sword frustrated. I cleared my throat slightly to let him know of my presence. He turned around and he relaxed before walking over to me.

"I apologize Kahlan," he said the same time I said, "I'm so sorry."

"What," I asked.

"I'm sorry I acted that way towards you. I should not have, you were just learning. I do not know what I was thinking," he apologized to me his blue eyes sincere. I smiled at him and threw my arms around him pulling him into a hug. He stiffened for a moment before he hugged me back. The hug was not like a hug I had ever had before, I felt so safe and calm and could stay in his arms forever. I pulled away from the hug and my smile dropped, "I am sorry as well. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He shook his head, "It is fine; you have been going through a lot. It was bound to happen soon. I'm just glad that it was at me and not the hobbits. Can you imagine how horrified they would be," he chuckled meaning it as a joke but I immediately felt bad. What if it was one of the hobbits? He saw my sad face and put a hand on my arm, "It was only a joke Kahlan." I sighed sadly, "I know, but still."

"Everything is going to be fine." I looked up at him, "You promise?" He nodded his head. I tried to hide my smile and held up my pinky, "Pinky promise?" He blinked and titled his head ever so slightly, "Pinky promise," he questioned. I giggled and nodded, "In my world pinky promises are very serious. You can never break a pinky promise because pinky promises are the strongest, while just regular promises, well aren't promises meant to be broken." He looked at me confused not saying a word. I laughed and grabbed his hand ignoring the tingle that went up my arm at the contact positioning his hand as one would when pinky promising. I linked our pinkies together a shock going through my body I looked at our pinkies wide eyed and I noticed Aragorn do the same. Pretending nothing happened I looked at him, "Pinky Promise?" He smirked at me, "I pinky promise." I smiled and nodded, "Good!" and dropped his hand from mine immediately missing his touch.

I looked at the mountains and noticed the sun setting. "You should eat; you have not had anything to eat all day." My stomach grumbled loudly and he laughed at me. I laughed and punched him in the arm, "Shut up!" "I'll take you to the kitchens." We went to the kitchens and both got something to eat. "Can we eat in the garden, it's lovely out there." He smiled to himself, "If that's what you want." We walked side by side in silence until we got to the garden and I made my way over to the big tree that was right in the center.

I sat down on the grass right in front of it. Aragorn walked over to me and sat beside me. "You know, I barely know anything about you." He looked at me and shrugged staying silent. I started getting worried, "Do you not trust me," I demurred. His eyes went wide and shook his head, "No, no. That's not it. I do trust you." I sighed, "If you wish not to talk of it then I won't push you." Wow, I was starting to talk like them; weird. We sat in silence for a little. Some times were awkward, we went to talk to one another but decided not to and then just went back to eating. When we were both finished we put our bowls by our sides and just stared up at the stars, this time though, it was a comfortable silence.

I slid myself down until I was lying on the ground with my arms behind my head, "Do you have constellations?" "Pardon?" "Constellations, they are when the stars in the sky make a picture and usually there are stories to go along." He shook his head, "I do not believe we do." He repositioned himself so he was lying next to me. "See look," I took my hand from behind my head and pointed to stars that made the form of what looked like a man with a sword. "That one looks like a man with a sword; a bit like a king." I turned to him to find him staring at the stars. "Considering you have not had constellations we shall make the first one. So we have to name it," I thought for a minute before a name came to my name, "How about Estel?" He whipped his head faster than I imagined possible to stare at me for a minute and we just stared at each other my eyes wide.

"Why Estel," he asked. I shrugged, "It means "hope" doesn't it? It seems that Middle-Earth is at such a dark time everyone needs a little hope in their life. If you ever feel down, just look for the King in the sky and you will find hope again." He just stared at me and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I tore my eyes away from Aragorn and looked to the sky. We sat in silence I could still feel his eyes on me and my cheeks got even redder if that was possible. He took a breath, "My father was killed by orcs when I was young. My mother Gilraen came to Rivendell and requested me to be fostered. Elrond took me in and I was raised here in Rivendell. I left Rivendell, made my way North and became a Ranger. Now I'm here." I looked at him, "You grew up here?" He smiled and nodded, "It is so beautiful here. I could never imagine leaving it." He didn't say anything, but just looked back up to the stars staring at the constellation I named. We stayed there for a while in silence and I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. Eventually I succumbed to the darkness.

The next thing I remember, I was being carried through the hallways of Rivendell bridal style. I didn't feel like saying anything or moving so I just stayed right where I was with my eyes closed. After a few minutes I heard a door open. Carefully, I was placed on a bed and the covers were pulled over me. I felt light fingers push away the hair that was in my face. I heard someone breathe deeply then felt soft lips on my forehead and a quiet, "Goodnight Kahlan." He turned away and left the room silently closing the door. My forehead was still tingling where the warm lips previously were but I was too tired to exactly think over what just happened and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to a knock at my door. I grumbled and turned over in the bed, "5 more minutes Rae." Footsteps came from outside the room and whispers. Then I heard the door open and light footsteps. "Kahlan please wake up." "No," I muttered snuggling into the covers more. "Kahlan, you must wake up. It is 10 o'clock." "Just let me sleep until like 10:30 okay, then I promise we can go to the mall." I reached out a hand with my eyes still closed, and pushed the stomach of Rae to make her go away but was met with firm abs. I opened my eyes my vision blurry from sleep to see a dark haired figure, "You're not Rae," I frowned. "Who is Rae," was my response. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes and finally realized it was Aragorn. I felt a fire in my cheeks, as I was thoroughly embarrassed. I took my hand from his stomach like it was on fire.

He was looking at me concerned and put a hand to my forehead. "What are you doing?" He frowned, "You are not ill, I thought you were." I shook my head, "No, I…I thought I was in my apartment back home. My best friend Reagan has a key to my apartment and always came to my house on Saturdays and woke me up to go to the mall." I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about and I sighed. I probably sounded like an idiot. "Forget it," I muttered sitting up. He nodded, "There are two elleths outside waiting to help you." "You can let them in." He turned and opened the wooden door speaking to the two elves beyond the door. They slipped through the door and closed it looking at me.

I smiled at them kindly, "Hello." They bowed and began speaking; "We found a few dresses for you to change into. My name is Anareiel, and this is Hathriel, she is here to do your hair." I smiled at them, "Let's get working then." They smiled at me and Anareiel laid down 3 dresses on the bed. One was light blue with long sleeves that flowed to the floor, the other was forest green that had long tight sleeves that ended in a point on my hand and the final was a rich purple with a v neck that would show off just the right amount of cleavage. I looked at them for a few minutes and grabbed the blue dress. Turning around I held it up, "What do you think of this one?" The two shared a look and smiled, "We were hoping you would wear that one." I laughed lightly, "Okay, can you please help me put the dress on." Anareiel came to my side, "Of course, Milady." She tied the dress in the back making it harder for me to breathe. Reason 1 why I wasn't the biggest fan of dresses.

Hathriel then decided to do my hair. She took some of my hair and braided it into a crown around the back of my head. "Would you like to look in the mirror?" I nodded silently and went over to look in the mirror. I took in a breath; I didn't even look like this when I went to Prom! The velvet and satin dress flowed to the floor elegantly and the sleeves were tight and then there was a white and blue cloth that flowed from right above my elbow where there was a silver band around it. It was tight around my waist to show off my figure and even made me look skinnier. The light blue made my pale skin look to be glowing and my hair was in small waves the raven hair sticking out against the blue. I smiled at them and gave them each a hug. "Thank you so much." A knock came at my door and Anareiel answered the door as I turned to see who it was. I smiled brightly when I realized it was Legolas. He smiled at me and I said my goodbye to the girls before slipping out of the room next to Legolas. "Good morning!" He chuckled, "Aragorn sent me to make sure you were ready. He told me about what happened this morning when he tried to wake you." I felt my cheeks flare up and I looked at the ground, "Oh yeah."

He laughed lightly and slipped his arm through mine. "Master Frodo just woke up if you wish to see him I will take you." I nodded vigorously, "Please!" We started walking down the hallway and my foot got caught on my dress and I tripped almost falling (Reason 2 why I hate dresses) but Legolas made sure that didn't happen. "You are the strangest elf I have ever met," he said smiling at me. "Sorry," I apologized, "I'm not used to dresses." He tilted his head, "Why is that?" I looked at him for a minute studying his face. I immediately knew I could trust him.

I explained to him everything I knew from how I got here to what Elrond and Gandalf told me. When I finished my story we were just outside Frodo's room. He was silent and I looked to him, "Do you believe me?" He looked at me and nodded, "There are some things that happen in this world that not even we Elves can understand. I believe we should let the Valar do its work and let it be." God damn, he was so wise. I wondered how old he was. I smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you." He nodded and we walked into the room. All eyes turned to me as I walked into the room and I met Frodo's eyes and smiled at him, "It is a relief to see you well Master Frodo. We hadn't the chance to properly introduce. My name is Kahlan." He smiled at me, "It is wonderful to meet you Lady Kahlan." I glanced over to Aragorn and he smirked causing me to chuckle before turning back to Frodo, "You as well."

At that moment Elrond strode in gracefully and smiled at Frodo, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." They helped Frodo out of the bed and he strode out of the room looking over Rivendell. I had to admit, it was the most beautiful place I had ever been. I looked over the mountain quietly enjoying the view when I heared Frodo cry out in surprise, "Bilbo!" he ran over to the man hugging him. I smiled at the scene and then suddenly notice a presence at my side. I didn't have to turn my head to realize that it was Aragorn. "I just spoke with Elrond. He wants to have the council tomorrow at noon. He told me to tell you," he spoke quietly. I nodded my head thinking quietly to myself before I got a brilliant idea. I smiled brightly at Aragorn and lightly grabbed his arm, "Will you show me around Rivendell?" He smiled at me, "Of course."

I smiled brightly and he chuckled taking my arm as we walked away from the group to look around Rivendell. I must say it was absolutely beautiful, the gardens and even the hallway that held the history on the walls in beautiful paintings. I turned and gasped at the beautiful statue which had a broken sword beneath on top of a cloth. I walked over to it and looked over the statue soaking in the details before looking down at the sword.

I noticed Aragorn's presence by my side and looked over at him, "What is this?" He sighed, "Its name is Narsil, and it brought the downfall of Sauron. It was Isildur's sword. I nodded with an, "Ohh." I walked over to a bench that I saw and sat down staring at my hands. I saw Aragorn look over at me in concern and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a little before I whispered, "Do you think I can do it Aragorn?" He took one of my hands in his calloused one and looked at me, "I believe you can do it. I know you do not believe me Kahlan but you are a very strong elleth that I have faith in." I smiled at him and gave him and hug to show my thanks. He chuckled and hugged me back. We sat embraced for a little just enjoying each other's company. "Aragorn," I whispered. "Hmm?" "Do you think I'll ever be able to go back to my own world?" "I don't know," he answered quietly. I pulled from his hold reluctantly and looked at him with sad eyes. "Gandalf may know," he offered trying to cheer me up. I sighed, "I have a feeling if I asked he wouldn't answer."

I heard light footsteps from down the hall and as Aragorn was about to reply but I turned my head towards the footsteps that were getting closer. A tall, broad, dirty-blond man entered the room and admired the painting before turning to the broken sword. Aragorn and I silently watched him. He then seemed to notice our presence and turned to us. My hazel eyes locked eyes with the man's blue ones before he turned to Aragorn and exclaimed, "You are no Elf!" Aragorn looked at the man, "The Men of the South are welcome here." The man then asked who we were. Aragorn answered before I had the chance, "We are friends of Gandalf the Grey." He regards us before smiling and saying, "Then we are here on a common purpose friend." He turned away from us and I gave Aragorn a glance to notice him watching the man intently. I turned my gaze back to the blond man, "The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his finger up the blade and accidently cut himself. I scoffed quietly knowing he wouldn't hear. "It's still sharp!" He turned to Aragorn and me before speaking, "But no more than a broken heirloom." He returned the sword to its place haphazardly and walked away. The sword crashed to the ground and he paused for a minute before continuing to leave the room.

Aragorn stood up and I watch him as he picked the blade up before gently placing it correctly. He took a step back and placed his right hand over his heart before bowing slightly. I stood up and saw Arwen enter the room, "Why do you fear the past?" I felt like I was invading a private moment so I stopped listening and quietly left the room not entirely sure where I was going. I wandered hopelessly getting lost many times.

I turned the corner to run right into another's chest. I let out a gasp of surprise and fell back; before I hit the ground a pair of strong hands caught my waist. I looked up to see Legolas, "I'm sorry," I apologized. He steadied me and took his hands off my waist before shaking his head, "No need to apologize Kahlan." He then looked at me confused, "What are you doing here, this is the Royal Wing." I arched an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same." He let out a light laugh, "You're right." I giggled, "You're supposed to say touché." His eyebrows furrowed, "Pardon." I laugh lightly, "Forget it." He chuckled before turning serious, "You still didn't answer my question." I blushed and smiled guiltily, "I got lost." He laughed his eyes shining, "I'll help you get back. By the time we get back to the Dining Hall it should already be time for dinner." I shrugged, "Okay." We started walking in the direction opposite I was originally heading, "You still didn't answer my question," I accused. He smirked, "I was visiting my friends Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Elrond's twin sons." I nodded my head and we headed to the Dining Hall arriving just in time.

My stomach let out a grumble and I just then realized I had nothing to eat all day. I sat between Merry and Pippin talking animatedly with them while I piled food on my plate. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Aragorn watching me. We locked eyes and I arched an eyebrow as if asking, "What?" I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks and he looked down. I then turned my eyes to Legolas who was sitting right next to Aragorn and he just smirked at me and nudged Aragorn in a teasing manner. Aragorn stole a glance my way and I looked at him confused but he just shook his head and looked away. I turned back to my food and felt Pippin nudge me. I looked over at the young hobbit, "Yes?" He looked up at me, "What was that about?" I shrugged and turned back to my food, "I have no idea."

I turned my attention to the doors as they opened and two twins walked in. They bowed to Elrond and apologized for being late. They took the two seats that were open right across from where I sat. I looked over to Legolas and he nodded knowing my unspoken question; they were Elladan and Elrohir. I turned my gaze back to the twins and the one on the left spoke, "Hello, I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan. We are Elrond's sons." I smiled at them, "It is a pleasure to meet you milords. I am Kahlan." They smiled at me and then dug into their food. "Do you like it here Lady Kahlan," Elladan asked me. I nodded smiling brightly, "I love it here. It's very beautiful." The twins grinned, "Not as beautiful as you milady," Elrohir said winking at me. I smiled at him and let out a laugh that sounded like beautiful bells and felt some people stare at me. I stopped laughing turning pink and then turned to Elrohir, "I highly doubt I could ever compare to the beauty of Imladris, but thank you milord." He chuckled his eyes shining happily.

I felt myself growing tired and I turned to the twins, "If you'll excuse me. I would like to turn in for the night." They nodded and I stood up, everyone at the table (all men) stood as I did. I looked at them all confused and pushed in my chair before saying goodnight and walking into the night air. I turned to the left and walked to my room. I silently slipped into the room and changed into a white nightdress before getting into the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone through my eyelashes as I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. Sitting up I yawned and stretched my arms hearing the pops and cracks from staying in one position so long. I was feeling pretty lazy that day but knew I had to get ready; Elrond's council was today and I was to be there. I got out of bed and slipped into the olive green dress that made the green in my eyes pop. The sleeves were tight and ended in a point at the middle of my hand. The corset was a lighter green with gold leaf embroidery and the waist had a gold band. I slipped green slippers on and started braiding my hair over my shoulder.

I left my room and turned towards the courtyard not entirely sure where I was going but let my mind wander and my feet take me wherever they thought I should go. I ended up in the library and I looked through a few books before choosing one about the history of Middle-Earth. I silently slipped from the room and continued on my way letting my feet carry me to a beautiful orchard filled with apple trees. I smiled brightly and rushed forward climbing up one of the trees. When I reached a branch that was comfortable to sit on I opened the book and began reading. I put all my focus on the book tuning out everything else; I wanted to learn as much as possible.

"What are you doing," a loud voice broke through my concentration right by my ear. I screamed and lost my balance on the branch falling to the ground. I landed on the ground with an "umph" and let out a groan. I slowly sat up rubbing the back of my head where the ground collided with. Footsteps rushed over and Legolas came into my view, "I apologize Kahlan, I did not mean to frighten you, are you okay," he asked slightly panicked looking me over. I nodded and he held out his hand which I gladly took and raised to my feet, my back protesting slightly. I walked over to my book and frowned before glaring back at the blond. "You made me lose my page." He looked at me like I was crazy before walking over to me and taking my head in his hands. "What are you doing," I asked breaking the silence. He let out a short breath, "Making sure you don't have a concussion." I rolled my eyes pushing him away, "I don't have a concussion. I know what a concussion feels like." He looked at me wanting an answer but I just shrugged and gave him a short answer, "Softball," before letting it go.

I sighed and sat down underneath the tree leafing through the pages trying to find where I was previously. "To answer your question, I was reading the history of Middle-Earth." He nodded and walked over to one of the apple trees picking one, "Would you like an apple," he asked kindly. I looked up from my book, "I would, thank you." He smiled and threw the apple to me which I easily caught. I looked down at my apple not noticing Aragorn walking into the garden before looking back up to the elf prince that was walking back towards me and decided to tease him. "You know," I stated matter of factly, "in my world if a man throws an apple to a woman it is considered a marriage proposal." Legolas and Aragorn stopped dead in their tracks, eyes widened staring at me. Legolas opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out and he looked like a fish. I smirked at him before I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer and let it burst from me tears running down my face.

"It was joke Legolas," I said in between gasps of breath. Relief filled the faces of both men, "well kinda," I added and they tensed. I rolled my eyes, "It was in ancient times that men did that, now we have a completely different way of proposing. They relaxed and Aragorn spoke up, "how do men propose where you are from?" I smiled and stood up walking to Legolas and pointed to his knife, "Can I use that?" He gave me a weird look before handing it to me. I took an apple and cut it 3 quarters of the way through that way it was on a hinge. Then I slipped my mother's ring off my finger before placing it in the bottom half and carved out a place on the top so the apple can close. The two men watched me curiously and I handed the knife back to Legolas.

"Now usually the apple would be a beautiful velvet box but we obviously don't have that so we're using an apple. I opened the apple to show them the ring inside, "inside is the ring which we call engagement ring which is basically the time between the promise for marriage and the actually wedding." The two nodded in understanding. "Okay, so who wants to volunteer to be the one proposing?" Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other before Aragorn sighed, "I will." I smiled, "Great, okay so Aragorn, get down on one knee." He did as he was told and I pushed the apple in his hand placing it like a man proposing would. "In my world, people usually have three names, but we usually only use all three when it's something serious, for example if I was in trouble my mom would scream all my names to get my attention and then yell at me." Legolas turned towards me, "What are your names?" "I'm getting there."

"So, when a man proposes he usually uses all three names, so if I was in my world and let's say Aragorn was proposing then he would get down in the position he's currently in and take out the box. He would then silently life the top up and reveal the ring," Aragorn did as I said and I stood in front of him freezing for a moment my stomach twisting imaging if he was actually was proposing. I blinked out of my daze and turned to Legolas, "taking notes," I asked teasing. He smirked at me and shook his head. I chucked and turned back to Aragorn, "repeat after me because this is what a man would say or something along the lines; I don't really know, it varies," he nodded and repeated, "Kahlan Marie Mahon, over the time that we have spent together I have come to know and love you like no other has before. There is no one on this Earth who I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife and spending the rest of our days together?" I smiled and turned took the ring slipping it back on my finger before turning to Legolas, "then, the woman will either say no, or she would mostly likely jump up and down excitedly nodding before pulling the man into her embrace and kissing him passionately or something cliché like that.

Aragorn slowly stood in a daze and silently handed the apple to me. I turned to the ranger, "the ring goes on the left ring finger though because in the ring finger on the left hand there is a vein that leads directly to the heart." I looked down at the apple not really wanting it anymore, "I don't want this anymore." Legolas chuckled before taking it from me and biting it; I giggled. "Kahlan Marie Mahon?" I felt my cheeks go pink, "Yeah…those are my three names." He smiled lightly at me, "I like them." I blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." Arwen walked into the orchard and smiled at us, "The Council is starting soon. I suggest you make your way over." We all quietly thanked her and set off in the direction of the council. All was quiet as we made our way to the council, realization was sinking in with each step as we pondered over what was about to unfold before us in just a few minutes time.

I looked around the circular council unsure of where to sit. Legolas smiled at me and whispered, "You can sit next to me." I said my thanks and sat to his left. More people soon filled the circle and the last was Elrond who sat in the biggest chair of them all. I noticed that in the middle was a round stone table; I glanced around at the faces and recognized very few but ignored the thought. Elrond stood getting everyone's attention at once. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond's voice travelled around the room demanding focus as he sat down in his chair.

I saw Frodo stand and place the ring in the center of the round table. I felt its evil power wash over me in waves making me feel nauseous. I sharp pain erupted in my head and I flinched for the first time really feeling the ring's power. I saw Legolas look at me in concern but I just ignored it and the pain went away as quickly as it came; but I could hear it whispering to me and it made me feel uneasy. "The Doom of Man," a voice spoke up from the council. I looked over and recognized the man from earlier when I was in the room with the shards of Narsil. The dirty blond man spoke again, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying; your doom is near at hand." I watched him warily as he approached the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found."

He slowly reached for the ring and I became nervous looking at Aragorn for comfort but his eyes were focused on the man approaching the ring. "Isildur's Bane," he said once more. Right as his fingers hovered over the ring Elrond leapt to his feet making me slightly jump, "Boromir," he shouted. Suddenly the air was filled with a dark harsh chant and Gandalf stood up and began chanting right back, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." I glanced at Elrond and could see the fury in his eyes. Everyone looked in the group as the harsh words were spoken and Elrond spoke to Gandalf clearly furious, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Gandalf looks at Elrond not backing down before giving his reply, I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Boromir and Gandalf both take their places back in their seats.

Boromir spoke up once again," It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" I was starting to get properly aggravated at the man before me. He needed a right ole bitch slap, that's what I thought at least. Aragorn spoke up speaking almost equally aggravated as I felt, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I nodded in agreement. Boromir retorted to Aragorn, "and what would a ranger know of this matter?" I felt anger surge through my veins at Boromir's words and glared at him.

Legolas quickly stood up and glared at Boromir, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I looked at Aragorn confused. Allegiance, what? Boromir looked at Aragorn in shock, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Legolas nodded, "and heir to the throne of Gondor." Hurt, that's what I felt and confused and anger, all at the same time. I was confused because it was strange to me that Aragorn was actually in line to be a king. Anger and hurt were for obvious reasons. I was angry that he didn't tell me but the emotion that won was the hurt. He told me just the other night that he trusted me and he told me about the past but he failed to leave out the most important thing. Did he lie to me when he told me he trusted me? Aragorn sighed, "_Havo dad_, Legolas." My face was void of any emotion but I looked at Aragorn and I could tell my eyes betrayed me because his face softened and he looked at me almost pleadingly. I clenched my jaw and just turned my attention back to Boromir as he addressed Aragorn once more, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir slowly turned and returned to his seat.

Gandalf spoke up in Aragorn's defense, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Elrond nodded in agreement, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." My head spun to my left when a loud dwarf with red hair and a long beard stood up and spoke, "Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed and axe and charged for the pedestal bringing his axe down on the ring. I noticed Frodo flinch from the corner of my eye and looked at him worriedly. The axe exploded into pieces and the dwarf was thrown back; I peered at the ring and was in shock as the ring had not a scratch to it. Elrond looked at the dwarf unamused, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond looked around the council looking each individual in the eye before speaking once more, "One of you must do this."

Boromir scoffed from his seat, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" I felt irritated at him and mumbled under my breath, "You must be fun at parties." Legolas angrily spoke back, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli stood and retorted angrily at Legolas, "And I think you suppose you're the one to do it!" Boromir rose to his seat, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"_ When, _I noticed him say. I didn't trust Boromir, not one bit. Gimli's rough voice spoke up, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

I jumped as all of the elves surrounding me jumped in their seats yelling but Legolas held them back. Gandalf stood and entered the argument, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" I looked around and the only still sittings were Aragorn, Frodo and me. Aragorn tried to catch my eye but I quickly looked away watching the argument grow, "men," I thought exasperated. I saw Frodo stand from the corner of my eye and I turned my attention to the young hobbit. "I will take it," he yelled out though no one heard him. "I will take it," he yelled out louder. I felt sympathy attack my heart and I looked at him sadly. The argument died down and slowly everyone turned to the curly haired hobbit.

He looked nervous but continued anyway, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf took a breath and walked towards Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The wizard stood behind the hobbit and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. I saw Aragorn rise and looked over to him, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. He walked over to Frodo and knelt in front of the hobbit, "You have my sword." Legolas walked forward, "And my bow." He joined Aragorn's side and the dwarf Gimli walked forward, "And my axe!" Legolas and Gimli share a look of disgust before Gimli joins the group behind Frodo. Boromir stood next and approached Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." I took a deep breath and slowly raised from my seat all eyes turning towards me, the only woman. I walked over to Frodo confidently putting a hand on his shoulder, "I may not be the best at archery or sword fighting, but I promise I will be there with you to offer support and protection until the end." I smiled at him kindly and he smiled back.

Boromir spoke up, "She is a woman! Women cannot fight and certainly cannot go on quests such as this." My patience for the man broke and I turned to him, "You know what; I am sick of your attitude. You need to stop being such a pessimist little spoiled brat and grow up for once! Woman can fight just as equally as man and can endure just as much pain so suck it up!" The whole group looked at me in shock and Boromir stepped forward angrily raising his hand but Aragorn quickly caught it and looked at Boromir with a dangerous look in his eye, "Don't you dare lay a finger on the lady."

Elrond spoke up, "Lady Kahlan is going along on this quest as it is not your decision to make. It is hers." I looked at Boromir smugly as he lowered his hand glaring daggers at me as I took a place behind Frodo next to Aragorn forgiving him at the moment. The tension in the air was soon lifted as a bush moved and Sam came bursting out, "Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" I smiled at Sam's persistence and Elrond spoke up clearly amused, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Pippin and Merry then emerge from behind bushes as well, "Wait! We are coming too!" The pair scrambled to Frodo's side and Merry crossed his arms in a defending manner, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Pippin nodded enthusiastically, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Merry leaned towards Pippin whispering, "Well that rules you out Pip." I chuckled at the hobbits antics and turned my attention back to Elrond as he spoke, "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin looked around at everyone, "Great! Where are we going?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the amusing hobbit.

**A/N: If you notice any mistakes please let me know and as always review :) Your reviews give me the willpower and motivation to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is so late! I have been extremely busy lately with school and I am currently in a production of Les Miserables and things have been crazy. I know this is a short chapter but I literally just wrote it tonight and I did this instead of studying for my Unit Exam tomorrow. I promised myself that I would get in at least one chapter a month and I am sorry for not having anything this month and when I finally update coming up with this horrible excuse of a chapter. I hope you don't hate it, I kinda had trouble writing it. Also it changes POV a little bit just to let y'all know how Aragorn is feeling and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or the song Let it Be. I only own Kahlan and Raegan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I looked down at Pippin and ruffled his hair, the young hobbit smiled at me his eyes sparkling. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Aragorn looking at me apologetically. I narrowed my eyes at him showing my anger and hurt. Without a word I turned from him and grabbed Legolas's wrist pulling the prince with me leaving behind a hurt ranger. Legolas stumbled a bit but eventually fell into Step with me. We walked quietly together my mind running with thoughts. Why did he keep that from me? Did he really mean it when he said he trusted me? Why do I feel like I deserve to know. After all we barely know each other...but I thought we had something. I let out a loud sigh and stopped suddenly turning to Legolas, "Does Aragorn trust me?"

The elf prince looked caught off guard before he looked at me reassuringly, "Of course he does," I looked at him sadly and quietly asked, "Why didn't he tell me then?" Legolas pulled me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Aragorn trusts you. He doesn't let a lot of people know for his protection." I pulled from the embrace "You're right, I'm going to go talk to him later." Legolas chuckled, "This seems to be a recurring event between us doesn't it?" I cocked my head to the side questioningly, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled and smirked at me, "You talking about something Aragorn did that upset you, and I talk to you and offer advice." I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink and I got flustered. I stumbled with words and the stupid elf just started chuckling at me. "Do you fancy Aragorn?" I was completely embarrassed at that point and my face got bright red, "No." I said curtly then I punched his arm and hissed at him quietly, "Did you have to speak so loudly!" He sobered up and smiled at me before whispering back, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Especially rejection." Rejection? I furrowed my eyebrows at the word and looked at the ground in thought. What does he mean by that? I glanced up to ask, "What..." my question got lost in the air as I noticed he left my company. Frowning I sat down in the garden and let myself alone to my thoughts. I soon found myself thinking of my family and friends, home, movies. I missed it all too much. Was there a possibility of ever going back? I'd have to talk to Gandalf or Elrond, they would probably know. I sighed and began picking at the grass. A tune entered my mind and I thought it fit my situation quite well so I softly began singing it

_"When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me _  
_speaking words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness,_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be ,Let it be_  
_Let it be, Oh, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer _  
_Let it be_

_Although they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, oh let it be_  
_there will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, oh let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, oh let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine until tomorrow, _  
_Let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, oh let it be_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, oh let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be"_

The last note hung in the air for a moment and then I was engulfed in silence. I only noticed then that I had been crying and I sighed sadly. A soft voice sliced the silence, "I didn't know you could sing so well." I looked up in surprise at my eavesdropper. I usually just belt out and sing badly in front of people when times are tough or bad to get them to laugh like before. I save my serious singing to myself, I've never actually sang seriously and tried in front of anyone before. I bit my lip as Aragorn revealed himself and I responded to him in a whisper, "You're the first person to ever hear me sing seriously. I've never sung for anybody before." His eyes showed his shock, "Really?" I nodded silently looking down embarrassed. He walked over to me and sat at my side, "You should let more people hear you sing. You have a lovely voice." My cheeks flushed pink and I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Thanks."

**Aragorn POV**

I was searching for Kahlan after she stormed off with Legolas at her heels. She was angry at me, and hurt. I could see it in her eyes. I just needed to explain to her why I didn't tell her. I didn't know why, but I just needed everything to be okay between us. "Do you fancy Aragorn?" I heard Legolas's voice carry from the very garden I was about to enter. I stopped in my tracks just waiting for the answer. "No," she curtly answered back making her emotions clear. I felt like someone punched me after I heard her words, but for reasons unknown. Was I developing feelings for Kahlan?

I thought back to when she hugged me and I just didn't want to let go. When she linked our pinkies together and a shock went throughout my whole body. I furrowed my brow in thought. I couldn't have feelings for her. She was only 22, I was 87. She was an elf, I was human. Even if I was beginning to have feelings past friendship it could never be and she made it very clear how she felt. I just couldn't help the yearning that I felt to hold her.

"Rejection." I was pulled from my thoughts at that word. It struck some panic into me but I didn't know why. Legolas strode from the garden and smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't. I looked at him confused and felt a pang of something that took me a moment to realize what it was; jealousy. I looked back at the elf's retreating form furious. I then peered into the garden to see Kahlan sitting on the grass pulling it up. She was softly singing and tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't notice. Her song sounded as if it should be uplifting but her tone held sadness. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about.

As she ended her song I made my presence known in the garden speaking softly."I didn't know you could sing so well." I stepped out of the shadows to see her biting her lip and she whispered back, "You're the first person to ever hear me sing seriously. I've never sung for anybody before." Shock ran throughout my body and I felt honored even if I was eavesdropping, "Really," I asked. She nodded and looked down embarrassed. I walked over to her selfishly giving into the need of being by her side. "You should let more people hear you sing. You have a lovely voice." Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked at me through her eyelashes and said her thanks.

I took in how she looked; pink cheeks, pale smooth skin, long dark eyelashes that her hazel eyes sparkled through. I thought of one word to describe her and that was beautiful. I felt breathless as I gazed down at her and then I remembered her previous words. She doesn't have any feelings for me; that was clear. She was just a friend. I cleared my throat to clear my thoughts, "Well it's true," I said reassuring her. She blushed even more and it was so gorgeous. "I'm sorry, for not telling you..." She took a deep breath and licked her lips before shrugging, "You had every right not to tell me. I had no right to know." But I thought differently, she had every right to know. I opened my mouth to tell her otherwise when I was interrupted by 2 hobbits.

"Lady Kahlan," they called out to her. She snapped her head in their direction and smiled brightly, "Yes?" "we were just wondering if you would like to join in a game with us?" She nodded enthusiastically. Merry and Pippin shared happy looks before Merry added, "You can join as well if you want Strider!" I chuckled but shook my head no. Kahlan stood up, "So what are we playing? Baseball? Football? Soccer? Lacrosse?" These games were strange to us and we all gave her confused looks. "No way!" she exclaimed with a glint in her eye and had a determined look in her eye. "It's settled then." She turned to me, "Aragorn gather up the whole Fellowship." "Why," Pippin voiced my question. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I'm gonna teach you boys the All-American Sport: Baseball."

* * *

**Kahlan POV**

I couldn't believe they didn't have Baseball here. It was just crazy to think of a life without it. As Aragorn left to gather the Fellowship I turned to the hobbits. "Right. We need a few things first and I need your help." They nodded enthusiastically excited to learn a new game. After about a half hour I found things that resembled bases, a bat, and baseball. We would just have to deal with catching with our hands. I carried the stuff to the courtyard where the Fellowship had gathered with the hobbits trailing behind me. I smiled to everyone, I was so excited for this.

"First things first, we need an area that has a lot of open space." I tried to think of anywhere that might resemble what I need but came up short. Aragorn then spoke up, "I may know a place." I smiled brightly at him, "Wonderful! Lead the way please." Aragorn began to lead the way and Gimli's rough voice spoke out, "What is the meaning of this, lass?" I took a deep breath, "Well I'm not sure who know's this but I'm not from this world. I'm from a different kind of Earth. I was sent over here to help destroy the ring or whatever like Isabella, Isildur's wife was 3,000 years ago. So, I want to teach you the traditional game for my country. Baseball." I smiled down at him and turned towards the others, "I hope you all have good timing, strong swings and fast reflexes and can run fast." I was mostly worried about the hobbits. I turned back around, "But I'm sure you'll all be fine!"

We entered a little field that was perfect for Baseball. "Oh this is awesome!" I quickly dropped everything but the bases and ran around the field placing them in the proper places including the pitcher's mound. I looked down at my dress, "Oh shit." I muttered. "What's wrong," Sam asked. I frowned, "I'll never be able to teach you in this dress. Give me one moment!" I fled from the field to go back into my room. I quickly changed into leggings, a tunic, my combat boots and threw my hair up into a messy bun.

Minutes later I was back in the field. "Okay, this is going to be hard to explain. There are nine positions, catcher, pitcher, first baseman, second baseman, third baseman, shortstop, left field, center field, and right field. This is on the outfield team. You then have the batting team who tries to hit the ball with a bat," I held up our replacement for a bat, "and score runs. The pitcher, throws the ball at the batter for the batter to hit but is trying to get the batter to miss which would be a strikes. 3 strikes and you're out. 3 outs and the outfielders switch to batters and the batters switch to outfielders. There are 9 innings in a game and each inning is when each team gets to bat. So it's like... you guys are the Fellowship the outfielders and then like the Ringwraiths would be the batters. They bat, then you guys bat, one inning. Are you following me?" They all nodded listening closely.

I nodded my head, "Good! So the pitcher throws the ball, if the batter doesn't hit the ball then the catcher is in charge of catching it." I proceeded to instruct them of every positions role and found that Boromir would be the best first baseman, Aragorn third baseman, Legolas pitcher, Sam catcher, Gimli shortstop, Frodo was second baseman and Gandalf, Merry and Pippin were in the outfield. I also told them most of the rules to getting people out and pegging people and passing and such. I was now demonstrating batting. "So when you bat, you want to get it as far as you possibly can like in the outfield where Merry is. But most of all you want to hit a homerun which means you go all around the bases in one bat." They nodded as if understanding. "I'll demonstrate all the hits for you and even stealing." Legolas, pitch the ball. Legolas did as instructed throwing a fastball and I let it go past me into Sam's awaiting hand. "Strike!" I heard Pippin shout! I smiled at him proudly, "Great! Now, how many would I have left?" He held up 2 fingers and I nodded approvingly. Sam threw the ball back to Legolas who pitched it again. I hit a single this time and ran to first base but they couldn't get me out in time. I went back to the base, "Okay, here's a double." I hit a double and ran to second base landing safely. "Now, I'm gonna show you a triple, slide and a steal." Legolas pitched the ball and I hit it into the outfield. I ran past first base, past second and slid into third base safely getting dirt all over my pants. "Now this gentlemen is a steal. In between a bat when all the bases are loaded the third baseman can run and try to get home before being tagged out which usually ends with him sliding."

"So let's imagine that there was someone on second and first and Legolas just threw the pitch. I would then do this." I bolted from third base and ran to home sliding on my stomach demonstrating the slide. I got up my entire front now covered in dirt and looked to them, "Got it?" They nodded, and I smiled. "Awesomesauce," I said mimicking Rae. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me then tossed away the thought and looked to the sun. "Well boys, it seems that our day has come to a close. Shall we try having a game tomorrow?" They nodded and Legolas said, "This seems like a very fun game." I felt a sense of pride in my country and replied, "It is, remember before when I said softball?" He nodded and I continued my explanation, "Well, Softball is the same thing as baseball but only softer and meant for girls. But I always preferred baseball is anyone asked me." He chuckled and walked away with Gandalf.

I noticed the hobbits at my side once more, "Did you enjoy it?" "Oh yes! I can't wait until I get to bat." I laughed lightly and ruffled Pippin's hair, "And I'm sure you'd hit a homerun every time." Pippin smiled brightly up at me before rushing off with Merry claiming he was hungry. Aragorn slid his way to my side, "This is a very interesting game." I nodded agreeing with him, "Indeed, involves a lot of strength and endurance." He hummed his agreement and I suddenly felt the energy of everything that I did that day hit me like a ton of bricks. Trying to teach the Fellowship how to play Baseball was a lot harder than it sounded. Boromir was too proud to be taught how to play a man's sport by a woman, which if he kept that up would earn him a slap. The hobbits were always being distracted by something else. Gimli was complaining saying he was only put at shortstop because he was a dwarf. Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn were the only good students and I had quite the headache.

"I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight," I informed Aragorn. "I'm not feeling my best." He looked at me in concern, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "Yeah, I just have a headache from teaching the Fellowship. I assumed he understood completely from the little "ahhh" that he let out. "I'll take you back to your rooms then." We walked back silently and I felt my eyelids as they grew heavier with each step. I felt a sharp pain in my head and stumbled then before I knew it there were scenes unfolding before my eyes.

I was standing just behind a man in a kingly robe with dark shoulder length hair standing before a tomb and a little boy at his side. "Father?" The man looked down at the child questioningly tear tracks upon his face. "What was she like, mother?" The king sighed and looked back at the tomb. I stepped forward but was unnoticed and looked at the tomb. There was a marble carving of a woman with long hair a crown upon her brow. She was in a beautiful elegant dress clutching a magnificent sword. Upon closer inspection I gasped and took a step back, it was my tomb. Which means, I looked to the man realizing it was Aragorn and looked back at the tomb before the little boy. He was the spitting image of his father except for one thing, his eyes. They were the exact same shape and color as mine.

Another sharp pain went throughout my body and I was surrounded by darkness. It took only a moment for my eyes to adjust and I found myself in a stone dungeon. I became panicked until I heard the door burst open and an ugly ass creature came into my view. It was foul looking; teeth were rotten, in fact the whole body looked rotten and smelled even worse. It walked forward and I heard the clanking of chains. I whipped my head in the direction of the chains and saw a figure chained to the wall, bloody and beaten. "He's not coming for you," the ugly creature spoke smugly to the creature. "Yes he will. I know he will," my eyes widened as I heard my own voice bite back at the creature which only made it angry and it took out a knife and cut my cheek. I stood there helpless to this chained and bloodied version of me.

Another sharp pain and I saw myself standing in Aragorn's embrace his chin resting upon my head as we watched 3 little children running around a stone courtyard. Aragorn and I looked so happy and peaceful as we watched the 2 boys and 1 girl laughing and playing around. Aragorn wore a crown upon his head as did I. I saw him lean down and whisper something into my ear. The other me smiled up at him and called out, "Come inside children, it is time for dinner. I'm sure Uncle Legolas would be happy to see you all." The kids immediately stopped what they were doing and raced away. I saw myself lightly laugh at their antics before turning to Aragorn and cup his cheek giving him a light kiss. "Come along Aragorn. We can't have our King going hungry now can we?" He smiled and shook his head, "No we can not, that would be very bad." "Very bad indeed," I replied as I dropped my hand and slid it into his as we walking through the doors of the stone building.

A final sharp pain went throughout my whole being and I felt my body drop slipping into unconsciousness.

**Aragorn POV**

I could see Kahlan's eyelids grow heavier as we walked back to the palace. I didn't think she was even aware of where she was going. I knew she had a headache so we walked in silence for a little before she let in a sharp breath and grabbed my arm for support. I glanced over at her and her other hand held her head. Her eyes were scrunched in pain and her breathing was heavy. "Kahlan?" I called out to her but she didn't respond. "Kahlan?" I called out once more.

Another sharp intake of breath and her hold on my arm got stronger crushing it. She looked in agony and there was nothing I could do. She was rooted to the spot and I couldn't get her to move. Elves couldn't get sick right, but maybe because she wasn't born an elf she could...was that possible? I felt so helpless as all my healing information completely left me. She took in another sharp breath and each seemed to be getting even worse. I noticed though, the last time her face wasn't in as much pain as before. Her grip did get worse though to the point her nails were digging in my skin.

Finally the last gasp and she completely collapsed on the ground unconscious. My eyes widened in fear and I knelt down beside her trying to feel for a pulse, it was there and strong so she wasn't dying, just unconscious. I shook her lightly trying to rouse her awake but the attempt was futile. I scooped her in my arms and walked swiftly to the House of Healing. A healer rushed by my side, "What happened?" I shook my head unbelieving, "I do not know. One minute she was complaining of a headache and then she was standing in agony for a while clutching her head before she just completely collapsed." I looked at the healer my eyes wide and then with a bang the doors flew open and in walked Gandalf and Elrond demanding to know what happened.

I told them what I just told the healer and the two shared a look before glancing back down at Kahlan. "What is it? What is wrong," I asked persistent. Elrond's eyes were furrowed and Gandalf sighed tiredly. It was Elrond who spoke up, "We believe that she has the gift of Foresight and just had a vision. How many times did she take in a sharp breath before collapsing?" I thought back, "3 not counting the one seconds before she collapsed." Gandalf looked at Kahlan in concern, "3 visions?" I looked at them confused, "Is that bad?" Gandalf shook his head, "Not bad, just...unheard of." I glanced back at Kahlan's resting form while the healer fussed over her. "Will she be alright? How long will she be unconscious." Elrond took his eyes off the unconscious elleth and locked his eyes on mine, "Until she can wake." **  
**

**A/N: So what did you think? Boring? Good? Are you surprised? Did you like the baseball bit and do you think I should add more of Aragorn's POV and possibly even Legolas? Let me know what you guys think I'm really interested to hear from you and want to know what you want! **

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! It's been so long and I apologize. I really wanted to get this chapter in a lot earlier but my director though otherwise. This chapter is kinda a filler not much canon happens and for that I apologize. I planned for this chapter to be longer and include them leaving and a bit more but I also wanted to get in the chapter before the end of the month and it was getting so hard to do that with my ridiculous schedule. It was getting late and I have rehearsal at 8 in the morning tomorrow so I have to go to bed! Sorry that it's not the best but it's the best I could do with such little time!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Aragorn POV**

It had been three days and still Kahlan did not wake, I was growing very concerned. The hobbits came to visit her; Sam and Frodo told her the story of Bilbo and the Dwarves. Merry and Pippin came in to tell her about their shenanigans but they all left with heavy hearts when she didn't wake. Legolas and Gimli came in at one point to see how she was faring but didn't stay for long. I was very surprised when Boromir visited as well. The Fellowship knew they hadn't started on the best terms.

There wasn't much I could do but I still stayed by her side. I promised her I would not let anything happen to her, yet she was in agony right before my eyes and I did nothing. The Fellowship was around her bed when Boromir insisted that we get a move on and leave her behind but Frodo quickly turned it down, "When those Ringwraiths attacked me she didn't hesitate to put her life on the line. She's a friend and we wait for her." Boromir was about to protest but Legolas stepped in, "We listen to the ringbearer Boromir." Then a weak voice spoke up, "Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily." We all turned surprised to see Kahlan looking up at us with a smirk. The hobbits cried out merrily and bombarded her with hugs. She laughed joyfully and hugged them back, the spark back in her eyes. "We thought you'd never wake up," Pippin exclaimed. Merry elbowed him in the ribs and whispered harshly, "Pip!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence as we all thought about what happened. Kahlan took in a breath, "Well I don't know about you guys but I am absolutely starving!" She swung her legs over the side and took a step before her knees gave out. Legolas quickly caught her and she smiled at us guiltily. "Head Rush, I'm fine." The prince steadied her and took her arm leading her out of the room. All was quiet and the hobbits mentioned how they were going to join her. Gandalf strode into the room and announced that now Kahlan was awake the Fellowship was to leave the next day.

**Kahlan POV**

Legolas and I walked together talking to the hobbits. "You should see how much trouble they got in!" Sam was exclaiming about Merry and Pippin. I looked down at the two and laughed, "I would love to hear all about them! Did you get into this much trouble in the Shire?" Pippin nodded his head vigorously, "We used to steal crops from Farmer Maggot." I let my head back and laughed heartily, "I can only imagine!" We walked in silence for a bit before I spoke up, "What is the Shire like?" I saw a spark light up in Sam's eyes and he rushed forward to walk next to me. Legolas' voice spoke up, "Why don't we talk at the table." I only just realized that we arrived at the Dining Hall.

I felt my mouth watering at the sight of all the delicious food. My stomach growled at the need for food and I quickly sat down. Legolas sat to my left and Sam sat to my right. Merry and Pippin sat across for me, and Frodo sat next to Legolas. I filled my plate and started eating. "So Sam, tell me all about the Shire." Sam stopped eating and told me about its rolling hills, the farms, it was all green and peaceful."That sounds absolutely lovely. It reminds me of this one country in my world. You'll have to take me to the Shire one day and Merry and Pippin must show me how to steal from Farmer Maggot!"

A few minutes later I was full again and wanted fresh air. I excused myself and was left alone to my thoughts; not the best thing ever. My mind immediately went to what I saw. What in the world were those visions? The one that scared me the most was the second. Where was I? Why was I there? In the first one I was dead, Aragorn looked so broken and sad... I couldn't do that to him. I would just have to distance myself, that works. Spend more time with Legolas and the others. I rounded the corner of a hallways and came face to face with the very person I didn't want to see. "Kahlan, I was just looking for you." I just stared at him my face devoid of any emotions, "Oh." I saw something in his eyes shift and immediately felt bad. I had to remind myself that I had to be distant. "Elrond and Gandalf wish to see you." Uh oh, I knew this was coming. "Interrogation, yay," I mumbled sarcastically.

I followed Aragorn into Elrond's office silently. I looked around and was reminded of my last time being here. I laughed lightly and looked to Gandalf, "Deja Vu." His eyebrows furrowed, "Pardon?" It only then dawned upon me that deja vu wasn't English; it was French. "Nevermind, it's... it's not the Common Tongue, I forgot." Gandalf looked interested but Elrond interrupted, "Now is not the time for languages. Kahlan we must talk about what happened." My stomach dropped, I didn't want to talk about it. "You didn't tell us you had the gift of foresight." I deadpanned, "Because I didn't know, I certainly didn't have visions or whatever in my world." Elrond and Gandalf looked at one another. "What," I spoke up. Gandalf didn't reply, he just nodded. I huffed noisily and put my hands on my hips; time to get sassy. "Why don't you tell me, I deserve to know."

Elrond looked at me sharply, "It is not you who decides whether you deserve to know." Anger surged through me at his words and I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course I deserve to know. "Like Hell I don't!" I saw Aragorn give me a weird look. "I sure as hell deserve to know because I'm the one that got sent here against my will. I didn't ask for this, why in the world would I ask for this?" I had a feeling I was beginning to insult them but I didn't care I was angry. "In my world, everyone is equal. No Kings, No Queens, Women are soldiers and workers and have the same rights as men. Which from the vibe I'm getting from this world, especially from Boromir it it is the complete opposite. So I swear, if you don't tell me right now I will leave you all without a second's hesitation and find a way back to my own home. You know, Earth, not Middle-Earth."

Aragorn looked at me with wide eyes and Gandalf and Elrond were staring at me harshly. I took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "So why don't you tell me?" Elrond and Gandalf continued to look at me angrily. I kept my eyes trained on Elrond's a staring contest ensuing between us. If I could've seen my eyes they would've seen a blazing emerald like they always were when I cried or got emotional. Gandalf took a breath before explaining, "We believe those visions were planted into your head." I narrowed my eyes, "right... by whom?" Elrond spoke up, "That remains unknown to us." I let out a big sigh, "so what...I need to practice occlumency or something," I asked sarcastically. They replied with silent blank stares. "Nevermind," I mumbled.

"So...do you think it will happen again," I asked quietly. "Why don't you tell us what your visions were about and that will help us find the meaning behind them." I suddenly felt really awkward with Aragorn in the room. "Uh..." I stuttered a response not sure how to tell them that I didn't want Aragorn in the room. Gandalf and Elrond both raised their eyebrows, "Well?" I glanced over at Aragorn, "I will tell you, but I don't want Aragorn here." His face had a look of hurt but I pushed it aside. "Was Aragorn in your visions." I nodded and Elrond sighed, "I had a feeling this would happen." He turned towards Aragorn and asked him to leave the study. He bowed and then left the room swiftly.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in and turned back to Elrond. It didn't take long before I explained each of the visions to them, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit embarrassed. I was dismissed letting the two of them talk alone in the study. I left the study and turned left heading to the dining hall not wanting to be alone. I entered the hall and found the Fellowship save Gandalf all sitting around. I smiled brightly, "Hello everyone!" They all turned to me with smiles. I walked over to Gimli who was smoking on his pipe and sat next beside him. "How do you even smoke those things. Don't they taste disgusting?" Gimli sputtered and started coughing at my question and I put my hands up in a surrender. "My apologies." I heard a light chuckle from behind me and glanced at Legolas smiling. Gimli finally calmed down and looked at me, "Lass, this is Longbottom Leaf; one of the best." "One," Pippin cried out. "Longbottom Leaf is the best."

An small argument played out over which was the best weed. I watched the banter with an amused look and laughed. Before exclaiming that I was bored and restless. "I want to do something. I don't want to just sit around." I turned to Legolas, "Word on the street is that you're pretty handy with a bow." The elf being addressed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I heard that you are skilled with a bow." His face changed to understanding and he smiled nodding. I smiled back at him, "Brilliant, can you teach me Archery?" He looked surprised but excited all at the same time. "Of course!"

I smiled brightly at him, "Great!" I walked over to him and stood by his side before leaning over and whispered in his ear, "I'll race you to the training grounds." He looked surprised but I could see the playful gleam in his eyes as he looked back at me, "I would, but I would rather spare you the humility of being defeated." I gave him an incredulous laugh and punched him in the arm, "Try me." He smirked, "Only for you milady."

And with that we were off. I felt my feet pound lightly against the corridor grounds and the wind whipping at my face. He gave me a head start, I knew it. Before I knew it he was at my side. I stuck my foot out and tried tripping him but he effortlessly jumped over the obstacle and landing gracefully. I laughed and he laughed along with me before speeding ahead of me. We twisted and turned through the hallways as the other elves scrambled out of our way with disapproving looks. I finally caught up with him and we entered the training grounds at the same time. We didn't however expect Aragorn to be there as well. The two of us ran crashing right into the poor man and fell on top of him in a dog pile. I heard an "oof" as I collided with Aragorn and landed on top of him and I let out a rush of air as Legolas fell on me.

To other we most likely looked ridiculous but I couldn't help but laugh. I took one look at Aragorn's surprised face and noticed it slightly going red, from lack of air or our close proximity I couldn't tell. I decided that it was the lack of air. I felt the pressure on my back lessen as Legolas got up. I rolled off of Aragorn and laid on my back next to him staring at the sky. I then broke the silence as I let out a hearty laugh and I couldn't stop. Legolas joined in the laughter as he helped Aragorn up and clapped him on the shoulder. I clutched at my stomach as tears rolled from my eyes, "My apologies Aragorn! I didn't know you were here!"

"It's fine." He replied a bit curtly. I stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him hurt written on my face. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and stalked off leaving me alone with Legolas. I looked over to the elf with concern questioningly. He just shrugged with an innocent look. I sighed and slowly got up. "Whatever. Anyway, let's start with our lesson!" He nodded and walked over to the bows and handed one that was light in my hands but very strong. "Freaking elves", I thought to myself. I had a small understanding of archery which helped the lesson go faster.

Legolas helped with my stance and breathing and aim and I must say, he was a brilliant teacher. He was very patient but probably because archery seemed much easier for me. "One more time and then we will be done for the day," he announced much to my relief. I know I said it was going well but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do something else or was getting tired, or most likely at this moment frustrated. I was only getting in the outer ring and it was extremely frustrating. I took a deep breath and aimed my arrow. Letting out the air in my lungs I released and it landed in the second ring. I let out a growl, "I can't do this, I have absolutely no talent for weaponry."

"You will get better with time. I know you will." Legolas reassured me. I sighed and looked at him sadly, "Yeah, but we don't have time." He looked at me sadly and softly said, "I know." I walked over to the rack with all the bows and set the one I was using in it's place. Legolas stopped my hand by putting his hand on mine. I turned to him in a silent question, "You should keep that, for the quest." I bit my lip and stared at the bow before silently nodding my head. I slung the bow over my shoulder and grabbed a full quiver of arrows and slung that as well. "Thank you for the lesson Legolas." He smiled at me, "My pleasure." I jumped at the sound of the Gimli's voice. It was so ruff compared to Legolas' and Aragorn. "I don't understand why you waste your time with a bow lass, an axe is much better."

I turned to the dwarf and chuckled, "There is no way I would be able to handle an axe. I'll leave that to the strong dwarves such as yourself." He stared at me and then cracked a smile and started laughing. He wobbled over to me pointing a finger, "You proved me very wrong lass. Not all elves are horrible." I smiled brightly, "Thank you! Although I must remind you I was born a human so..." I trailed off. Was I an elf, I obviously didn't act like all elves but at the same time I wasn't a human anymore. I let out a laugh, "I don't really know what I am." I thought for a moment about why I was here. Surely I could everything the same if I was a human? So why did I become an elf. I pushed the thoughts away and turned my attention back to Gimli. "How are you master Gimli?"

He replied with, "Fine, are you feelin' better from earlier? You were out for three days." I thought about how I did feel and answered him truthfully, "Tired." Legolas and Gimli started chuckling and I smiled, "I know it sounds ridiculous! I just slept for 3 days but I'm in all honesty really tired." Gimli just shook his head, "I'm on my way to the dining hall. I'll walk with you." I smiled at the dwarf. I must say, I completely misjudged the dwarf. He was much kinder than I had first anticipated. I nodded, "That would be wonderful."

Many people that we passed looked at us incredulity. We must've been a sight; a dwarf and elf walking side by side joking with each other. He told me of his times and the great halls of Moria. He also talked about the great feasts in which they held. I promised him that I would one day attend a dwarven feast when the war was over. He made me forget about all the things that were on my mind and put me in a great mood. We eventually came to my door and I informed him it was my room and I was to take my leave. He reminded me that we were to leave the next day and I thanked him before slipping into my room.

I looked around at the room and sadness filled my person. In a day, I would have to leave this wonderful and beautiful place. All the nice people would soon be behind me and I slowly walked over to my satchel and began to pack my things. I pulled an extra pair of pants and an extra tunic from the wardrobe. I also packed a belt, and some fingerless gloves. Finally I added my blue dress. I brought my satchel over to the table which had my sword on it and set the satchel down. I took off my bow and quiver and set them on the table as well. My motions were slow and tired. I gently ran my fingers along the feathers of the arrows thinking of my brothers. They would've loved all this, the sword fighting, archery, how it was all magical and like a fantasy.

A knock came at the door and I let them in. It was a maid, she asked me if I wanted a basin to bathe in and I nodded. She silently left the room and I walked over to the window looking at the mountains and the waterfalls and the sun. All of it so beautiful yet I couldn't get away from this feeling of sadness as if it would be one of the last times I would ever see this place and that it's time was coming to an end. I jumped in surprise as I heard the maid address me. I turned to her, "Sorry, were you talking to me?" She nodded and I apologized. She told me that the bath was ready. "I'm going to bathe myself tonight, if you don't mind." She nodded her head and left the room leaving me alone.

I peeled away my clothes and lowered myself into the tub. I let out my hair and washed it being careful of the knots that littered the dark hair. After washing my hair I scrubbed away at my arms, legs and the rest of my body to rid myself of the dirt and sweat. When I was finally done bathing I closed my eyes and let myself relax in the steaming water. It was one of the most relaxing things I had ever experienced and I didn't want to move. My eyes grew heavy and they finally closed shut.

**Aragorn's POV**

It was dinner time and I thought of getting Kahlan seeing as she only had one meal all day. I walked down the corridor and turned the corner. Legolas was at the other end of the hallway walking towards the dining hall I supposed. "Aragorn, the dining hall is the other way," he teased me. I chuckled and shook my head, "I am getting Kahlan she is probably hungry." Legolas nodded in agreement, "Indeed, I shall come with you then I have to ask her something." I smiled at my long time friend and he took his place by my side and we walked together to her room.

"Do you think she can do this, Aragorn," Legolas' voice broke through the silence and I took a deep breath before answering. "Do you want the honest truth?" Legolas nodded. I looked to him and then back forward, "I think that she is our last hope. All of us are afraid, and her coming here gives us courage. She may not be able to fight, but I think that she can act as a source of hope, and a light in the darkness." I could feel Legolas' eyes on me but I kept my eyes on the hall ahead of us. "You're right. Kahlan doesn't seem to have much courage in herself, but I think if we believe in her then maybe she'll start to believe in herself." I hummed a response agreeing and we came to a stop outside her door.

I brought a hand up to the door and knocked on it. My response was silent and I knocked again, perhaps she had not heard me. Again, I was met with silence. I looked back to Legolas' questioningly he just shrugged. I tried turning the handle and found it unlocked. Opening the door a little I slipped into the room and looked towards her bed but wasn't there. I looked around and finally found her..naked..sleeping in a tub. I caught sight of her bare ivory skin and quickly averted my eyes.

I hastily left the room and could feel the fire in my cheeks. Legolas looked at me confusedly. I opened my mouth to speak but find I couldn't. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath, "She's asleep...in the bath." Legolas looked at me for a moment before finally understanding and his cheeks flushed a light pink, "Oh.. you didn't.." he trailed off and for once I was offended. "Of course not! I would never do that to her honor." He nodded in understanding and then suggested to get a maid. I nodded and we headed to the dining hall silently. The fire wouldn't leave my cheeks as I was thoroughly embarrassed. We came across a maid and Legolas kindly asked her to retrieve Kahlan and bring her to the dining hall. The maid nodded and then scurried off. Legolas and I entered the dining hall together and quietly took our seats.

**Kahlan POV**

I woke up startled to a maid saying, "Milady, it is time for dinner." I opened my eyes and found myself freezing. I nodded my thanks and dismissed her. I was never comfortable with people doing things for me that I could do myself. I stepped out of the tub and dressed quickly and braided my hair in a simple plait. I left the room and immediately headed to the dining hall. I entered the hall and sat next to Aragorn smiling at him. "Hello." His cheeks flushed to my confusion and he mumbled, "Hello." I frowned and started piling food on my plate. I was certainly very hungry. There was an awkward silence between Aragorn and I and I became frustrated. I set my fork down and turned to him. "Are you still angry at me?"

He looked at me in surprise, "I do not understand what you mean." I scoffed, "Yeah, well you seemed pretty angry when I made you leave during the meeting with Elrond and Gandalf." He sighed and looked back at his plate, "I apologize." I watched him for a minute before turning back to my own food, "Right..." It didn't help any of the discomfort that settled between us. Legolas seemed to sense the tension and spoke up, "Kahlan, we are leaving at dawn tomorrow. I suggest that you pack before you retire for the night." I smiled at him proud of myself, "Already taken care of. Gimli told me after my training but thank you for reminding me." He smiled back at me before turning back to his food.

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable but luckily for me I didn't eat much and became full fast. I set my fork down and sat back in my chair. "I am so full." Pippin looked at me incredulously; he was not even close to finishing. "You barely had anything to eat Lady Kahlan!" I laughed and ruffled his hair as I stood up, "Never ate much in my life. My mom always worked, my dad died when I was six so I kinda had to raise my brothers. We didn't have much money growing up so I would try to take care of them before myself. Sometimes that meant I got dinner and they didn't." I smiled at him, "So, I don't eat much because I'm used to it." I noticed everyone listening in to what I was saying and my cheeks turned pink. "Well now you all know my life story I think I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning," I mumbled.

I left the dining hall with haste and entered my room not even bothering to change as I curled under the nice warm blankets of my bed. Thoughts of the quest and the evil in this world that I had yet to see came swimming and I couldn't help but chuckle as the lyrics to One Day More from Les Miserables came to my mind. I hummed the song to myself and finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you guys thought of the chapter! I kinda added a little discomfort between Aragorn and Kahlan because I didn't want things to always be great! Every couple has their problems. So again sorry for the sorry excuse for the short chapter. It's tech week and that means no sleep at all! Also because we are doing Les Mis, it is the most physically exhausting AND emotionally exhausting. I get home from rehearsal and just am so worn out I don't even want to eat or move or do anything. I just go home and sleep because it's so depressing and sad. Next week is the show! I have a show Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday wish me luck! **


End file.
